1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ampoule package, and more specifically to an ampoule package in which consideration is given to prevent the introduction of glass fine pieces into an ampoule and to handle it without any wound and injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an ampoule containing a medicine or the like is used, a shallow hurt is given on a constriction of the ampoule, and a stem of the ampoule is then separated from a body thereof by an applied force. At this time, however, broken or cut glass fine pieces may be formed and get into the ampoule, and when the medicine or the like is drawn up therefrom by a syringe or the like, the glass pieces may be drawn up together and injected into a patient together with the medicine inconveniently. Hence, for the purposes of inhibiting the formation of the glass fine pieces and facilitating the cutting of the ampoule, new ampoules such as one-point ampoules, easy-cut ampoules, tungsten-cut ampoules have been contrived. Although such new ampoules can achieve the easy cutting, the problems regarding the formation of the glass fine pieces and the safety at the time of the cutting remain still. As a next attempt, there has been suggested a method in which an internal pressure in the ampoule is adjusted to be positive when the ampoule containing a liquid is meltingly sealed, whereby the glass pieces can fly off outward in cutting the ampoule. In such a method, however, it is difficult to control the internal pressure, which fact impedes putting it into practice. In addition, since the glass fine pieces scatter around the ampoule which is now being cut, this method also create a hazard.
Moreover, a person may be wounded on the finger, or the person may be careful not to be wounded, so that a working efficiency may deteriorate. In some cases, the person might be infected with bacteria or virus through the wound in a hospital, and he might fall sick. In short, the abovementioned method involves a fatal danger.
On the other hand, another ampoule has been suggested which is shrink-wrapped with a heat-shrinkable film so as to protect the ampoule. However, when such an ampoule is cut, a constriction of the ampoule is exposed, and for the glass pieces formed in cutting, any measure is not taken. Therefore, the person cannot be protected from the danger of the wound in cutting the ampoule, and the glass pieces cannot be prevented from flying about and from getting into the ampoule.